Computer application programs (“applications”) typically have a series of dependencies that are required to successfully deploy and execute the application. These dependencies may include access to resources, such as databases, applications, hardware components, network connections, and the like. While the device is operating locally within the corporate network of an enterprise, many of these dependencies exist by virtue of being connected to the corporate network. However, once the device is no longer connected to the corporate network, for instance when the device leaves the premises of the corporation, the device may no longer be connected to the corporate network. As a result, many of the dependencies of the application that were present by virtue of the device being connected to the corporate network are no longer present. Accordingly, the application cannot deploy or execute on the device until the dependencies are restored.
One mechanism for restoring application dependencies requires that a connection be established with the corporate network. For instance, a corporate user working from home might need to connect to a corporate network via a virtual private network (VPN) in order to re-establish dependencies. However, utilizing a connection in this manner may be cumbersome, or may expose a corporate network to security threats.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.